


Show Me Love

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Can't have a Pornstar AU without smut, Don't read if you ship Karamel, F/F, F/M, Kara is a pornstar, Lena is the head of a porn company, Mike is an abusive piece of shit, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Mon-El is Mike, Or do. I don't care, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Smut, forgive me Father for I have sinned, past Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: Kara is trapped in an abusive marriage. The only time she feels free is when she's having sex with other women... on camera... for money.Lena Luthor is the owner of the biggest porn company in America and has a soft spot for women. She knocks on Kara's door with an offer she can't refuse and the rest, as they say, is history.OrThe pornstar AU nobody asked for where Kara's stage name is Supergirl for scientific reasons.





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Physical, emotional and verbal abuse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex worries about Kara.  
> Kara and Mike get an unexpected guest.

_Mike sat in front of the TV with a beer in one hand and a remote in the other. He watched the screen intently as a football game played out._

_"Where's the flag you fucking idiots? Come on." He shook his head in disbelief and sipped his beer._

_Behind him, Kara nervously fiddled with the engagement ring in her hand. After he lost his job, the physical abuse had gotten worse and she feared he might harm their daughter._

_She took a deep breath. "Mike, I want a divorce."_

_Mike turned from where he sat on the couch. "What did you say?"_

_"I said I want a div-" she immediately stopped talking as Mike stood up. He walked up to her and choked her against the nearest wall. She clawed at his arm as his grip tightened around her slender neck._

_Mike let her go after a minute. He left a bent over Kara gasping for air as he stormed into a room where their four year old daughter was sleeping. He walked over to the window and opened it._

_Kara ran into the room. "Mike, what are you doing?" She said. Her voice was hoarse._

_Mike walked over to the bed and picked up the sleeping girl._

_Kara's eyes grew wide as Mike walked the sleeping girl over to the open window. "No no no Mike, please!" She stepped closer to him, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't do this! I'm sorry!"_

_"I know you've been fucking that Luthor bitch behind my back." Kara took a cautious step forward. "Another step and I swear to god I'll drop her."_

_"Please don't! I'm sorry, Mike. I'm so sorry."_

_"You're never gonna leave me, Kara," Mike said, anger evident in his tone._

_Kara shook her head 'no.'_

_"I wanna hear you say it," he shouted._

_"I'm never gonna leave you, I swear! Please don't hurt her!"_

_Mike stepped back. He held Katy in one hand and shut the window with the other. "If you ever try to leave me or if you so much as utter Lena's name, I'll kill you, her and our daughter. Do you understand?"_

_Kara nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Yes." And that was the last straw. She could take the onslaught of abuse but Katy was innocent. The only way to stop him now was to kill him and that's exactly what she was going to do._

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

"Yessss," Eve moaned as Kara's warm, wet tongue made it's way around her erect nipples.

Kara released the nipple with a pop. She was dressed in her signature Supergirl costume buyers loved. The costume was her idea and one she was greatly proud of. It wasn't often she felt good about herself and the suit made her feel powerful and free.

She let her tongue leave a wet trail as she made her way down to Eve's glistening pink pussy. She held herself up on one elbow, pushing the cape of her costume to the side. She used her free hand to rub tight circles around the bundle of nerves beneath her.

Eve slightly arched her back off the white bed sheets. "Ohhh fuck. That feels so good."

Kara looked up at her. "You like that?"

Eve lifted her head up, making eye contact with the blonde. She bit her swollen, bottom lip. "Mmhmm," she answered.

Kara slid two fingers into Eve's pussy, making sure to massage her g-spot with each thrust. "Mmm you're so tight and wet for me, baby."

"Fuck her with the strap on," Mike silently said from where he stood behind the camera he was holding.

It started out as a hobby but it quickly turned into a business for them. It was their first year. Kara made 14 videos and sold over 250 DVDs, despite Mike only allowing her to make videos with women.

But Kara didn't mind. She loved making them and she was damn good at it. She was a woman of many talents and was extremely gifted in the art of making a woman cum.

Kara obeyed the order. She removed her fingers and snaked herself up Eve's body. She grabbed the 9-inch strap on and placed it at Eve's soaking entrance. She pressed into her, angling herself so the thrusts into Eve's cunt were visible on camera.

Mike got closer to the bed, capturing the toy as it slid into Eve.

"Ungh." Eve could feel herself stretching apart as the whole 9 inches deliciously filled her.

Kara started out slow. It was important for her to take her time so she didn't literally tear Eve apart and because most of the men (and women) who bought her videos loved the intimacy those moments displayed. They thrived on it just as Kara did.

Mike stepped back, wanting the whole scene to be in frame now.

Kara bent down. She kissed Eve on the lips and picked up the pace.

Eve's breathing was labored. She could feel Kara hitting her g-spot and it drove her crazy. "Harder," she whispered into Kara's mouth.

Kara did as she was told with a satisfied smile. She placed both hands on the back of Eve's knees and thrusted harder. The sound of skin slapping skin permeated the room. Kara could feel herself getting close as the back of the toy rubbed against her clit. "Fuck," she said.

Eve held onto Kara's bulging biceps. "I'm gonna cum Supergirl!"

"Cum for me baby," Kara replied, her voice low and deeper than usual. "Cum for me."

Eve let out a loud moan. Her eyes closed and her body shuddered as her orgasm washed over her. 

Mike moved closer to the scene as he saw that Kara was about to cum as well.

Kara closed her eyes and with the final thrust, she came hard. After she regained control of her body, collapsed on top of Eve, the strap on still inside of her. They stayed like that for another minute.

"Cut," Mike said. He pressed a button on the camera. "Nicely done, ladies."

Kara slowly pulled the strap on out of Eve. And stood up. "Thanks babe." She undid the harness and stepped out of the toy.

"That was definitely the best I've ever had," Eve admitted.

Kara blushed at the words. "I'm good but I'm not that good."

"You're the best baby," Mike said. He walked over to Kara and bent down. "As always." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He then walked over to the camera. "Now, you too need to go get cleaned up and I will edit the video."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Eve said. She sent a wink Mike's way.

A coy smile tugged at Mike's lips as both girls left the room.

/

Kara parked her car in front of Alex's house. She turned the engine off and put her head on the steering. Anytime she shot a video, she would drop Katy off there for a few hours and picked her up when she was done. But Alex hated what she did.

Each time Kara came to pick Katy up, Alex told her how much she disapproved of her life choices. It was a conversation she was tired of having but Alex was her sister. She was always there for her when nobody else was so the least Kara could do was sit through a two hour lecture from time to time.

Kara fixed the prescription glasses on her face and sighed. She got out of the car and closed the door, pressing the lock button on her keychain. She walked up the steps to Alex's house and opened the door. She walked inside.

"Honey, I'm home," she yelled. Her voice carried into the kitchen where Alex and Katy were.

"We're in the kitchen," Alex yelled back. Kara walked into the kitchen. Katy was sitting in her high chair watching cartoons and Alex pulled out a fresh batch of cookies from the oven.

"Aww, my two favorite girls," Kara said walking towards Katy.

"Mama!" The young girl said, reaching for Kara.

"Hey my pretty girl." Kara picked her up. Katy wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and hugged her as tight as her tiny arms would allow. "You had fun with Aunty Alex today?"

"Cookies," the girl hollered.

"You guys made cookies?" Katy nodded as Kara walked over to Alex. "They smell so good."

"I help," Katy said pointing the the tray of cookies on the counter.

"You _did_? I'm so proud of you." Kara pressed a light kiss to the girls temple.

"If you taste a hint of slobber, just know it didn't come from me," Alex chuckled. She hugged Kara from the side.

"What?" Kara said giggling. She picked up and cookie and blew on it. She took a bite before handing it to Katy. 

"I sat her on the counter and took my eyes off of her for one second and she was salivating over the mixture." Alex walked over to the freezer. "She can eat ice cream, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Kara said, bouncing Katy up and down. She turned to Alex. "Not a lot though. I don't like her eating too much dairy."

"Well the ice cream in here doesn't have dairy in it." Alex scrunched up her nose. "It's vegan."

"Maggie?"

Alex nodded. "She thinks I love it but I don't. It confuses my tastebuds." She opened the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. She wiggled the carton in her hand. "I can't believe it's not chocolate."

Kara snorted. "Wow. Does it atleast taste like it?"

Alex sat the ice cream down on the counter. "See for yourself." She walked over to the silverware drawer and pulled out a spoon. She walked over to Kara and handed it to her before opening the carton.

Kara took the spoon and scooped out a spoonful of ice cream. She turned her head as Katy reached for it and ate the ice cream off the spoon. She raised an eyebrow. "That's not bad."

"You love food so by law, I can't trust your opinion," Alex said. She took a cookie from the tray and nibbled on it.

Kara sat Katy on the counter and placed the spoon in the carton. The young girl immediately reached for it and began eating it.

"So," Alex began, "How was today?"

Kara kept her attenion on Katy. "We don't have to talk about that, Alex."

"It's your life now, I don't want you to feel like we can't."

"But it always starts out the same way. You say lets talk about it then as the conversation goes on, you say how I shouldn't be doing it then you bring up Mike like he's forcing me to."

"Because he's an asshole and a controlling piece of sh-" Alex looked at Katy and sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was."

"I'm the one who chose to do this, Alex. He didn't force me to do anything."

"I get that it's your life and I can't tell you what to do. It's not like you'd listen if i tried but..." She paused. "Does he hit you, Kara?" She could the see the tears welling in Kara's eyes. "I've seen the bruises and I swear to god if he does, I'll," _kill him_ , was what she wanted to say but the piercing blue, smiling eyes of Katy were staring straight at her.

Kara wiped the tears that spilled down her cheek. "He doesn't, Alex. I swear." And that was true. Mike was many things but physically abusive wasn't one of them. He was, however, verbally and emotionally abusive and for Kara, that was somehow worse but she couldn't tell her sister that.

Alex sighed deeply. "If you're lying to me, Kara-"

"I'm not so can we please stop talking about it? I'm tired and I want to go home." She picked Katy up, much to the girls dismay. She took a napkin from the pile on the counter and cleaned the mess on Katy's face.

"Kara, you don't have to leave." She felt like shit. She hated upsetting Kara but she knew something was off with her. Ever since she married Mike, it seemed like the happy, life loving Kara was replaced with a version that was always sad and afraid. She remembered one time when she and Maggie got into an argument and Kara almost jumped out of her skin when Maggie slammed a door.

"She needs a bath and Mike misses her," Kara replied.

"I love you, Kara, and I just want to know that you and my niece are alright."

"I know and I love you too but I promise we're fine."

Alex didn't believe her but she nodded anyway. They walked into the living room. Alex picked up the diaper bag.

"I'll see you on Saturday?" Kara asked as Alex handed her the bag.

"See you on Saturday," Alex answered. She gave Kara a reassuring smile.

"Say bye bye, Katy," Kara said waving at Alex.

The young girl waved excitedly at Alex who waved back at her. "Bye bye," she said.

/

The next morning, Mike was standing in front of Katy's playpen. He smiled at the young girl as she slammed her chubby fingers on the baby piano in front of her.

The doorbell rang.

Mike didn't budge. He continued watching his daughter play with the musical instrument. "That's my talented little girl." He clapped his hands, trying to stay on pace with the changing tunes.

The doorbell rang again.

"Kara! Get the damn door," he yelled, startling the young girl.

"I'm coming," Kara answered from upstairs.

Mike turned back to Katy who was frozen in place. "Did I scare you, muffin? I'm sorry." He gave her a reassuring smile and continued clapping.

Katy smiled back at him from behind the pacifier in her mouth. She continued slamming on the keys.

Kara ran down the steps. She looked through the peephole but whoever it was seemed to be occupied by something behind them. She opened the door and immediately recognized the woman as she turned around, despite dark sunglasses covering her eyes.

On the other side of the door was a raven-haired woman with pale skin. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a blazer that matched with a royal blue, silk button up underneath.

Kara thought her eyes were betraying her as she watched the woman take off the glasses in slow motion. Her eyes were green but Kara swore she could see specks of blue in them.

Kara blinked as the woman shook her hair and ran slender fingers through it. Yup, it's definitely happening in her head.

"Hello," the woman said, extending a hand to Kara. "My name is-"

"Lena Luthor." A confused expression crossed Kara's face as she shook the woman's soft hand. "W-what are you doing _here_?"

Lena tilted her head, looking Kara up and down before settling on her face. "Are those real," Lena asked genuinely as she placed the sunglasses in her pocketbook. "Or is it an attempt to conceal your identity?"

Kara touched the glasses on her face. "These? Oh, they're real but actually come in handy with the whole identity concealment thing." She chuckled nervously.

"To answer your question, I've come here on official business. I'm a fan of your work, Supergirl." She peaked over Kara's shoulder. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Kara stepped aside, hoping Lena didn't notice her blushing.

"No need to apologize," Lena said as she stepped in the house. "If it's one thing I hate, it's when a woman feels the need to apologize for something she doesn't have to." The house wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It was a spacious house, most likely due to the lack of furniture. There was one leather couch in the living room she walked pass as she followed Kara to the kitchen. She noted Mike standing in front of the playpen.

"Continue down the hall and turn left. The kitchen is right there," Kara directed. "I think my husband should be present for any business talks.

Lena nodded and followed the instructions.

Mike furrowed his brows as Kara walked back into the living room.

"Mike, we have company," Kara said, nervously biting her lip.

Mike grinned from ear-to-ear. "Is that who I think it is?"

Kara nodded excitedly. Mike walked up to her and picked her up with a bear hug. He spinned her around a few times before setting her down.

"Let's go then," Mike said. He grabbed her hand.

Katy continued slamming away at the keys, laughing at the chaotic tunes that rang in her ear.

They both walked into the kitchen.

"This is my husband, Mike Matthews," Kara said. She sat down cross from Lena. 

Mike extended his hand to Lena. "Nice to meet you Ms. Luthor."

"Ms. Luthor is my mother, call me Lena and all due respect Mike, I don't shake the hands of men." Lena smiled sweetly at him. It wasn't a lie. She never shook a man's hand but most male ego's weren't as easily bruised as Mike's so clearly was.

"Alrighty then." Mike sat down next to Kara.

"Oh," Kara stood up, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Lena answered honestly. Kara sat back down.

"How did you, uhh, venture into porn?" Mike asked, trying to spark the conversation.

"It's not public knowledge but my mother's tech company owns some parts of the porn industry. My personal interest was more of a rite of passage than a venture," Lena stated proudly. She turned to Kara. "A friend of mines raved about you and even showed me a few of your videos." She noted the redness in Kara's cheeks. "I don't usually make house visits myself but I was intrigued. You are _very_ beautiful, Kara."

Kara fixed her glasses on her face, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. "Thank you, Lena.

"Do you shoot the videos here?"

"No," Mike spoke up. "We have a daughter so we shoot them at a location outside the city."

Lena nodded, slightly annoyed because the question was directed at Kara. "And your Supergirl persona, how did you come up with it?"

Kara looked to Mike who nodded. "I, umm, I used to work for Cat Grant. I was her favorite assistant, so she says. She gave me the nickname Supergirl and when I decided to do videos, it stuck with me. A good friend of mine made me the costume."

Lena noted the approval Kara seemed to need from Mike. It infuriated her but she continued with the conversation with poise and composure. "And is porn something you want to continue with?"

Kara looked to Mike again.

"Look at me, sweetie," Lena said softly. "I'm asking the questions."

Mike glared at Lena who's eyes were trained on Kara.

"Umm, yeah," Kara finally answered. "I guess."

"I don't want you to guess," Lena said. She placed a hand on Kara's and looked her directly in the eye. "I want to know it's something _you_ want."

 _Specks of blue_ , Kara thought. Lena was beautiful, very beautiful. And mysterious. Kara felt the urge to know everything about the woman. Of course, she could probably just google the information but she wanted to hear it from Lena's mouth.

Her mouth. Her lips. They were painted with dark red lipstick. And they were full.

"Yes," Kara said, forcing herself out of her thoughts. "I do enjoy making videos and it is something I would consider doing professionally, under the right terms."

"Okay then," Lena smiled. She reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a half folded packet. "This is a contract I had my people draw up. You don't have to sign in right now but definitely read it over before you do." She placed the contract in front of Kara. "I'm going to New York for a business trip but I will be back on Friday so I do expect it to be signed by then."

Kara nodded. "I'll walk you out," she said as Lena stood up. Lena grabbed her bag and walked out of the kitchen.

Mike slid the contract over to him and began reading it.

Lena opened the door and stepped on the other side of it. She turned to Kara. "It was really nice meeting you, Kara."

"Likewise," Kara said with a smile.

"As far as the contract, if you have any personal demands just write them down," Lena said. She pulled out a business card and a pen and scribbled on it. "Business is always better when everyone involved is happy and I like to make sure the people I work with are well taken care of."

"Will do," Kara said.

Lena handed her the card. "The number I wrote down is my personal cell. Don't hesitate to give me a call." She licked her bottom lip and bit it before saying, "I look forward to possibly working with you."

Kara stuffed the card in her pants pocket. "Me too. I mean, I look forward to working with you too, not myself... unless that's apart of the contract. Although, I've only done one video where I was the lone star," she nervously rambled.

Lena chuckled. "See you soon." She pulled out her shades and put them on. She then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Lena wait," Kara said. She waitied until Lena turned around to continue. "I'm having a 25th birthday party on Saturday. I'd like you to come, if you're not busy or anything. You probably will be and I'm an idiot for even asking."

"No," Lena said. "You're not an idiot." She studied the fragile woman in front of her. "Text me the details."

Kara's eyes lit up. Of course, a friendship with Lena Luthor would mostly be about business but she didn't have many friends these days. "I will." She watched Lena's hips sway as she walked away. In a perfect world, Lena would be her co-star and Kara would find great pleasure in making to brunette scream her name. She shook the thought out of her head.

Kara walked back into the house. She shut the door behind her and walk over to Katy's playpen. The girl was sleeping peacefully with a teddy bear in her arms. Kara's smile was content as she looked at her daughter.

She walked into the kitchen where Mike was angrily sitting at the table. Kara's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like that woman and you're not signing that contract," Mike stated firmly.

"This could be the big break we've been looking for, Mike." Kara reached for the contract. "Let me see it."

Mike moved it away from her. "Did you not hear what the fuck I just said?" He slammed his fists on the table and stood up.

Kara closed her eyes, he heart almost leaping out of her chest. Loud and sudden noises had become a trigger for her in the past few years.

Mike stopped in front of her. "I own you, Kara. If I say no then that's the final fucking answer. You understand that?"

Kara didn't answer the question. Mike smacked the wall beside her face, startling her. "I asked you a question?"

Kara closed her eyes again. "Yes. I understand."

"Make me something to eat," he said before leaving the kitchen with the contract still in hand.

Kara kept her eyes closed until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. She sat down at the kitchen table and cried silently to herself. She hated what her life with Mike had become. They were happy in the beginning. He treated Kara with love and respect but that all faded once they said their 'I do's."

After that, he became controlling. She couldn't leave the house unless he knew where she was going and even then, he barely let her leave the house alone. She lost a lot of friends since they got married, partly due to the videos. Things did get better for a short while when she was pregnant with Katy. That's when Mike was the happiest, until he wasn't. The verbal and emotional abuse got worse after she gave birth. Every little thing she did seemed to piss him off.

All Kara wanted was to be be needed and wanted. Of course, her daughter gave her all of that but her need and want wasn't the same. That's when Kara came up with the idea to make porn videos. Of course Mike would never let her fuck another man, but he wasn't angry about the prospect of Kara fucking other women. He knew she was bisexual and he liked the idea of making money so he agreed. The first video was nerve wracking, to say the least. Kara had always been shy and even shocked herself when the thought crossed her mind.

Her first co-star was Sara Lance. The woman was a stickler for rough sex and she was just the person to bring Kara out of her shell. She had never topped a more demanding woman in her life and it was exhilarating. Kara reinvented herself when she became Supergirl. She was empowered and her thirst to be needed and wanted was mightily quenched. Besides being a mother, it was the only other time she was truly happy.

Yet here she was, sitting at her kitchen table sobbing because she was so afraid of the man who vowed to love her til death. A man who's love Kara questioned everyday. But she couldn't just leave. Mike was still a good father and she didn't want Katy growing up without him.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes. She could do better as a wife and Mike would eventually come around. Kara didn't even have to read the contract to know it was a good deal and considering how much Mike loved money, he'd put his pride aside before Lena came back to pick it up. Until then, she had wifely duties to take care of.


	2. Ms. Luthor Will See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants to read the contract but Mike keeps it away from her.  
> Lena is visited by an old flame in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Emotional abuse.
> 
> Also some Sam/Lena smut.

Kara was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was 7:37pm and she had just put Katy down for a much needed nap and decided to relax until Mike came home.

It had been two days since Lena dropped the contract off and Kara still hadn't been able to read it. Anytime Mike left the house, she searched for it but to no avail. She figured he kept it with him and decided to stop looking for it. His mood did seem to get better and she planned on asking him about the contract again. Not anytime soon though.

She sunk into the couch, flipping through the channels until she settled on Family Feud. She would've had dinner ready by now but Mike said she didn't have to which normally meant they would be ordering in.

Mike walked into the house and closed the door behind him. In one hand, he had a bouquet of roses and in the other, a box from Zane Jewelers. He walked over to Kara on the couch.

"Hey," Kara said sweetly as she sat up. Mike sat down next to her and handed her the flowers. "Thank you, Mike."

Mike handed her the box. "Open it."

Kara set the flowers on her lap. She gave Mike a quick peck on the lips before opening the box. Inside was a heart shaped, golden necklace with the letter ‘K’ engraved on both sides.

"It's beautiful," Kara said, a wide grin on her face.

"I bought it with my cut of the profits," Mike responded as he stood up. He took the necklace and stood behind Kara, placing it around her neck.

Kara lifted her hair up and held it there. This was always Mike's routine. He'd get mad at her for whatever reason then he'd buy her flowers and expensive gifts as an apology. Kara hated it at times. She'd rather have an actual apology than a symbol of one but she'd never get that. Mike was too much like his mother, always letting his pride get in the way.

He clasped the ends of the necklace and dug into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and sat it on Kara's lap.

"This is yours."

"For the recent video?"

Mike nodded with a smirk. "I upped the price to $70 a DVD and no one batted an eyelash. You sold 32 copies in two days. Everyone loves Supergirl."

"That's amazing," Kara said, a shocked expression on her face.

"I also made a reservation for us at the new Chinese restaurant that opened up on 8th Street. It's at 8:30 so dress nice. I'll go put these in some water," Mike said. He picked up the bouquet and walked toward the kitchen.

Kara nervously bit her lip. She stood up off the couch. "I just put Katy to sleep for the night."

Mike stopped and turned to Kara. "I already asked the neighbors kid to keep an eye on her for a few hours. Nicole's babysat before."

"I know but," Kara sighed.

Mike smacked the wall out of anger, startling Kara. She closed her eyes, praying the loud noise didn't wake Katy.

"I'm trying to do something nice for you. If you don't wanna go out, just say that, Kara."

"No, I do." Kara started toward the steps. "I'll go get ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara and Mike walked into the packed restaurant. Mike wore a black suit with a crisp white button up while Kara wore a low cut black dress that hugged her curves and was topped off with a dark blue purse and similar-colored heels.

The hostess plastered a smile on her face as Mike walked up to her. "Good evening, sir. How may I help you?"

"I have a reservation for two under Matthews," Mike said.

"Right this way sir." The hostess picked up two menus and directed them to their table.

The hostess placed the menus in front of Kara and Mike as they sat down. "Someone will be out in a few to take your order."

"Thank you," Kara said to the hostess. She picked up the menu and scanned it. She furrowed her brows. "Everything is very expensive."

"Only the best for my girl," Mike grinned. "Don't worry about it. Just order whatever you want, okay?"

Kara smiled and nodded. A waitress came and took their first order: a glass of champagne for each of them.

"I've been thinking about the contract and I think you should sign it," Mike said before taking a sip of his drink.

Kara put her menu down. "I'd like to read it before I do."

Mike pulled the folded papers from the inside of his jacket pocket. "It's a good deal. The only downside is that I don't have a place in it."

Kara fiddled with her hands under the table. "I'll tell Lena I'll only sign if she offers you a job as well."

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll talk to her when she comes back." He slid the contract over to Kara.

"I thought you didn't like her," Kara said, putting the contract in her purse.

Mike shrugged. "Since I'm a nice guy, I'll give her a second chance."

Kara sipped her champagne. The waiter returned. Kara ordered dumplings with the special house sauce and Mike ordered the New York strip steak with mashed potatoes.

When the night was over, they drove to a nearby motel.

"What are we doing here?" Kara asked. Mike pulled into the parking lot.

"The truth is I paid Nicole to babysit Katy overnight so that we could spend some time alone." Mike waggled his eyebrows in a way that made Kara giggle like a schoolgirl.

"I think I'd like that a lot." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She liked this Mike. He was happier than usual and Kara wanted to keep it that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around her body. She heard her phone ping for what seemed like the millionth time. She sighed as she turned it on but her eyes lit up once she realized most of the texts had come from Kara.

She sat on the bed and began reading them. The texts started out with Kara apologizing for texting her during her business trip then shifted to Kara's list of demands. She responded to Kara’s texts by telling her that she needed to type up the demands and bring them with her when she came to her office with the contract.

Lena's attention shifted to her hotel room door as it creaked open. "I'm not dressed," she yelled out, sitting her phone on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," the silky voice of a woman answered.

Lena rolled her eyes, leaning back on the bed as Sam Arias stepped into the room. "How the hell did you get a key to my room?"

Sam grinned. "I told the guy at Check-In that you were my wife."

" _Almost_ wife."

Sam shrugged her jacket off and sat it on the edge of the bed. "You could've stayed at my house, you know? Ruby is away at her dads so I have the house to myself." She climbed on the bed and sat next to Lena.

"Why? So we could end up in the same old routine of having sex and regretting it later?"

"… Yeah." She instantly felt Lena's heated gaze on her. "Jeez, I'm kidding."

"What are you doing here anyway? It's almost midnight."

"Well, I called three times and texted you twice but you didn't respond so I thought I'd stop by. Did you meet with the girl I told you about?"

"Yeah, I did. I gave her an offer and she should be signing it within the week."

"That's great! I have a feeling that woman is going to be star."

"I hope so," Lena said, mustering up a smile. From what she could tell, Kara was a good mother and a good person but she knew there was something off about her relationship with Mike. Kara needed his permission to answer a simple question and it drove Lena crazy.

"-But I think you should offer them a contract."

"What?" Lena asked, realizing she didn't hear anything Sam said.

"I said you should give whoever shoots the videos a contract too. I know you're a little short of staff after the lawsuit and from what I've seen, they're really good."

"I still have James and some other good people so I can manage with just them. Besides, it's her husband who shoots the videos and I don't like him very much."

"Well, make him take the six month program the board finally authorized and if you still have bad vibes after he completes it, don't hire him."

Lena sighed. "I'll think about it."

Sam leaned closer to Lena. "In the meantime, I say we do that routine thing again," she whispered. She snaked her tongue out and licked the shell of Lena's ear.

"Sam," Lena moaned, leaning into the contact. "We have a meeting in the morning."

Sam sat back, her eyes trained on Lena. "Tell me you want me to stop and I will." She put her hand on Lena's thigh, her fingernails lightly scraping their way toward the brunettes heat.

Lena put a hand on top of Sam's. She kept it there for a moment before moving it under her towel. Sam let go a breath she didn't know she was holding as her hand made contact with Lena's wetness. Lena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head before they shut. It’s been a while since she had someone touch her in such an intimate way.

"Damn," was all Sam could say. She latched her mouth onto Lena’s neck and rubbed sloppy circles around Lena’s clit causing her to buck her hips forward.

Sam smiled in satisfaction, proud that she could still make Lena come undone with a simple touch. She dipped two fingers into Lena’s slick pussy and removed them before bringing the glistening digits to her mouth. 

Lena opened her eyes at the loss of contact. “I-“ She watched as Sam sucked the fingers that had previously been inside her. Sam locked eyes with Lena and cleaned the remaining juices off her fingers. 

Lena surged forward and captured Sam’s lips in a heated kiss. She moaned into Sam’s mouth as she tasted herself on her former lover. She broke the kiss and removed her towel completely before sliding further down the bed. 

Sam climbed on top of her. She placed one hand on the side of Lena’s head and moved the other back to Lena’s pussy; sliding two fingers agonizingly slow inside. 

Lena gasped at the intrusion. She brought her hands up to cup Sam’s face and pulled her into another heated kiss. 

Sam cork-screwed her fingers into Lena and curled them in a come-hither motion, repeating the act over and over again. Lena broke the kiss and pulled Sam into her neck. She felt her breath catch in her throat as Sam quickened the pace and repeatedly hit her g-spot. 

“Fuck,” she struggled to moan. 

Sam lifted her head up and noticed Lena was holding her breath. “Breathe, Lena,” she laughed. She slowed her pace, allowing Lena to catch her breath. 

“Fuck me, Sam,” Lena breathed out. She brought Sam’s face to her own. “Hard and fast.” Sam thrust her fingers into Lena just as she instructed: Hard and fast. 

“Ohh fuck.” Lena’s eyes rolled shut, marveling in the pleasure of being fucked for the first time in a long while. 

“No,” Sam said as her thrusts slowed down. “Don’t take your eyes off me.” 

Lena opened her eyes and nodded quickly. She bit down on her bottom lip as Sam quickened her pace again. “You always… ungh… knew how to… ohh god… fuck me just right.” 

“Damn right I do,” Sam responded with a smug smirk. She felt Lena’s walls clench around her fingers. 

Lena brought Sam’s forehead to hers as she felt the first stage of her orgasm wash over her. “I’m gonna...” Then the orgasm hit her hard. Her hips spasmed uncontrollably as she held onto Sam’s face like it was her lifeline. 

Sam once again slowed the pace of her fingers, guiding Lena through her orgasm. She removed her fingers from Lena’s gushing cunt and slid down her body. She thoroughly cleaned her fingers before lifting Lena’s left leg and placing it on her shoulder. 

She leaned forward, lapping up the slick juices and eliciting a loud moan from the woman above her. 

Lena grabbed a fistful of hair as Sam’s warm tongue found its way into Lena’s entrance. “Ohhhh myyy goooddd.” Sam fucked her with her tongue for a minute and then sucked at the hardened nub until Lena came for a second time. 

They heard a loud banging on the wall as Lena came down from her high. The banging should’ve startled them but didn’t. 

_“Keep it down over there! People are trying to quietly have sex,”_ a man exclaimed. 

_“Oh shut up, Bob,”_ a woman chimed in. _“You could stand to learn a thing or two from them.”_

_“They’re lesbians, Virginia, how good at sex can they be?” ___

____

____

Sam collapsed on top of Lena and they burst into a fit of laughter.

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

____

____

Kara sat in a chair outside of Lena's office. She looked around at the various paintings that aligned the walls as she waited.

Jess, Lena's assistant, stepped out of the office. "Ms. Luthor will see you now."

Kara stood up and exhaled deeply. She was nervous for some unknown reason and it made her even more nervous. All she had to do was give Lena the signed contract. Easy peasy.

She walked through the office doors, her list of demands in hand. Lena sat at her desk wearing a red dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Standing next to her was another woman that wasn't familiar looking.

"She's as beautiful in real life as she is on screen," Sam playfully stated. She made her way around Lena's desk and over to a blushing Kara.

Kara fixed her glasses on her face. A nervous action, Sam thought.

"Thank you," Kara said sheepishly.

"I'm Sam Arias, Lena's partner." Sam extended her hand. "I'm a big fan."

Kara felt a pang of jealousy hit her as she shook Sam's hand. "I'm Kara Matthews but you probably already know that," Kara laughed nervously.

"I did," Sam smirked. "It was nice meeting you, Supergirl and Lena,” she turned to the boss. “I will see you later," she said with a wink.

Lena waved her off with a shy smile and motioned for Kara to sit in the empty chair in front of her desk.

"How was your business trip?" Kara asked, sitting in the chair.

Lena relaxed in her seat. "It was boring meeting after boring meeting, nothing worth having a conversation about. What about you? How has your week been?”

“Uhh, it’s been pretty good,” Kara lied. She slid the contract in front of Lena along with the list of demands.

“Read thoroughly?” Lena asked. 

“Yup.” 

“And signed?” 

“Yup,” Kara nodded. She searched Lena’s expression for a hint of something but she got nothing as Lena read the list of demands. When Lena finished reading the list, she stood up from her seat and extended a hand to Kara. 

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Kara. Welcome to the team!”

Kara stood up as well and shook Lena’s hand. "Thank you. So,” she said, retrieving her hand from Lena and smoothing down invisible wrinkles on her clothes. "When do we get started?" Kara exclaimed.

Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s enthusiasm. "Well every other Wednesday, we'll have you meet with your co-star, doing a sort of chemistry read. The day after that is set preparation and the day after that is shooting day."

Kara nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

Lena sighed heavily. "And I'm truly sorry but I don't think I'll be able to make it to your party tomorrow."

Kara shifted her weight. "Oh that's fine," she replied but Lena could see she was visibly sad.

"However, I would love to take you out to dinner next Saturday."

"Lena," Kara smirked. She put a hand over her flattered heart. "I'm a married woman.” Kara straightened up as Lena’s brows knit together. “That was a joke. I-I would love to go to dinner with you… next Saturday.”

"Then it's settled.” Lena picked the papers up from her desk. “I’ll walk you out,” she said. She circled her desk and walked with Kara out of her office. She closed the door behind them. 

“Jess, I need you to file Mrs. Matthews’ information.” She handed Jess the papers. 

“Sure thing Ms. Luthor,” the brunette nodded with a reassuring smile. 

Lena and Kara continued down the hallway. James Olsen walked toward them, a black duffle bag on his shoulder. 

“Good evening, ladies.” 

“Don’t you have a shoot to get to?” Lena asked. 

James pointed to the bag on his shoulder. “I grabbed the wrong one so I have to go back to my office and switch them.” 

Kara smiled at the taller man. “Hi. I’m Kara, new employee.” 

“I’m James but you can call me Jimmy,” he smiled back. “Glad to have you on board.” 

Lena stood next to James, linking their arms together. “Jimmy is the Director of Photography,” she stated proudly. “And as cliché as it sounds, the best gay friend a girl could ask for. He’ll be working with you a lot on set.” Kara nodded as she took in the information. 

“Well, I have to go.” James unlinked his arm from Lena’s. “I’ll see you both soon.” 

“See you,” Kara waved. She and Lena continued down the hall in the opposite direction of James in a comfortable silence. 

“Oh,” Kara spoke, breaking the silence. “Thank you for hiring Mike. It means a lot to him.” 

Lena internally rolled her eyes. “He’s not technically hired yet but you’re welcome anyway.” 

They stopped at the front door of the building. 

“On Wednesday, I need you to stop by my office at 1pm. If I’m not there, Jess will be and she’ll have you sign some more forms pertaining to the job before you meet your co-star for the week.” 

“Got it,” Kara responded. “Take care, Lena,” she smiled warmly. 

Lena returned the smile. “You too.” She crossed her arms and watched as the blonde walked through the doors of the building and made her way through the parking lot. 

“She is stunning,” Ben, a 40-year old security guard, whispered into Lena’s ear, startling her. 

“Jesus, Ben.” She playfully slapped him on the arm. 

“I wouldn’t get too close if I were you, Ms. Luthor. Remember what happened last time?” 

Lena sighed and dropped her arms. She turned to Ben. “That girl was an opportunist and though I don’t know Kara well, I don’t think she’s like that. Besides, she’s married and I would never do anything to screw that up, even if I’m not particularly fond of her husband.” 

Ben chuckled. “I don’t think you ever met a woman whose husband you _did_ like,” he teased. 

Lena playfully rolled her eyes and walked back to her office. It was very true that she never liked the husbands of women she knew but they were all self-righteous assholes who either abused their wives or cheated on them. She had absolutely nothing to prove to those men and that’s why she didn’t give a flying fuck about them. 

Mike was no different. She figured if he wasn’t cheating on Kara, he was definitely abusing her in some way, whether it was mental or physical or even both. Either way, she’d make sure Kara was well taken care of. 

In a platonic way of course.

**Author's Note:**

> For requests and prompts and additional commentary, feel free to contact me on tumblr: Dreaduquesne


End file.
